1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanging device for a wireless transmission media, and more particularly to a hanging device comprising an engaging fastener formed on a lower housing of a housing of a wireless transmission media, and an engaging recess formed on a hanging base for engaging with each other so as to stably retain the wireless transmission media on a wall surface or a ceiling surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to advances in Internet-related information, methods for accessing the Internet not only include traditional wired transmission technology, but also novel wireless transmission technology, which is a new accessing trend based on the increasing needs of users. The wireless transmission technology is advantageous to reduce the unnecessary use of networking cables and to provide mobile internet access for more users so as to access the Internet without being limited by spatial barriers or location.
However, general wireless transmission technology works only when using wireless transmission media, such as a wireless router or a wireless access point, for linking to the Internet. Furthermore, for transmitting without being limited by spatial barriers, the wireless transmission media is generally hung at a higher position, such as on a wall surface or a ceiling surface, to reduce spatial limitations and increase Internet accessibility.
Referring now to FIG. 1A, a perspective view of a conventional hanging device for a wireless transmission media is illustrated, which is designated by numeral 1, and comprises a housing 11 and a hanging portion 12. The housing 11 is provided with a wireless transmission module 13 therein. The hanging portion 12 is formed with at least one screwing hole 14 for mounting the wireless transmission media on a wall surface by screw-connecting at least one screw 15. However, when some repair, function extension, or battery exchange is executed with respect to the wireless transmission media, a user must use hand tools to manually take the hanging device 1 of the wireless transmission media apart from the wall surface resulting in inconvenience during disengagement.
Referring now to FIG. 1B, a perspective view of another conventional hanging device for a wireless transmission media is illustrated, which is designated by numeral 1′, and comprises a housing 11′ and a hanging portion 12′. The housing 11′ is provided with a wireless transmission module 13′ therein. The hanging portion 12′ is formed with at least one positioning hole 16 for mounting the wireless transmission media on a wall surface or a ceiling surface by engaging with at least one engaging portion 17 on the wall surface or the ceiling surface. Furthermore, the positioning hole 16 comprises a slot 161, and a neck portion 171 is formed at a center portion of one side of the engaging portion 17 facing the wall surface or ceiling surface. After the engaging portion 17 is inserted into the positioning hole 16, the neck portion 171 of the engaging portion 17 will slide into and engage with the slot 161 so that the engaging portion 17 can extend into the hanging device 1′ for mounting the wireless transmission media on a wall surface or a ceiling surface. Although the hanging device 1′ is useful when taking the wireless transmission media apart from the wall surface or the ceiling surface, the wireless transmission media may unexpectedly fall from the wall surface or the ceiling surface if the wireless transmission media is impacted or vibrated. As a result, the hanging device 1′ still can not provide sufficient stability for retaining the wireless transmission media.